A Few Drinks
by Akiyotame
Summary: Umi changes a lot when she's drunk... An UmiMaki meeting at a party while drunk AU one-shot request.


Umi was one of the worst people to take to a party. Not only was she sometimes a killjoy, but if anyone slipped her any liquor or alcohol her entire personality and composure changes.

Tonight, Honoka and Kotori decided invite Umi out to a party hosted by their friend Eli. It was a small party, but Eli promised to provide a lot of food and drinks for everyone that attended.

"Come on, Umi... you've been working too hard lately, let off some steam," Honoka pulled on her arm forcefully.

"That's why I wanted to go home and sleep early!" Umi yelled back.

"It'll be fun, Umi," Kotori replied.

Umi ripped her arm away from Honoka's grasp, "I don't even know these people..."

"You know Eli though," Honoka pointed out.

"But you said there were going to be like... 5 other people who I'm pretty sure I don't know," Umi kept trying to distance herself from the party.

"Don't worry, one of them is Eli's girlfriend and the other is one of her best friends, the other three are also friends with them so it should be no problem," Honoka fought back to keep Umi from returning home.

"Honokaaaa!" Umi resisted.

"Kotori, help me!" Honoka called Kotori over and the two of them grabbed Umi's arms. They forcefully tugged her all the way over to Eli's.

When they reached the front door, they pushed Umi in the second Eli opened it.

"Ahhh don't push me like that!" Umi rubbed her back to ease the pain. Her two friends quickly got in and blocked the door, "I'm already here, might as well stay," Umi frowned and made her way to Eli's couch.

"She's a little grumpy..." Eli whispered.

Honoka leaned against Eli to whisper back, "Nothing like booze to fix that, right?"

"Honoka?!" Eli yelled in a hushed tone, "You know how she gets when she's drunk..."

"Which is what she needs, have you seen how much she's been working lately?" Honoka reasoned.

Eli shrugged, "I-I guess but..."

"Do it for her. Do it for the Umi," Honoka chanted.

Eli sighed, "Fine... I slip a little alcohol at a time into her drinks... I just hope the damage is light this time..." Eli shuffled her feet to her kitchen to grab a few drinks.

She slipped in a shot of her specially made vodka into Umi's drink and made her way over to the girls, "Here are some drinks, everyone else should be here soon."

Just as Eli said that, there was a knock on her door. She went to go answer it and opened the door to her new girlfriend, Nozomi and her good friend Nico.

"Hey honey," Eli kissed Nozomi's cheek and let them in. She tried to close the door shut but it wouldn't close. She looked down to see a foot between the doorway.

"Don't forget about us, nya!" the voice yelled.

Eli opened the door to see three more girls, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"We were right behind them, nya!" Rin yelled.

"I said I'm sorry, come in," Eli stepped to the side and the three girls came in. They all took a seat on Eli's couch and started talking with one another.

She went to her stereo system to turn on some music and turned the TV on for the heck of it.

"Oh Eli, may I have another drink?" Umi called out.

"Coming right up," Eli returned to the kitchen and did the same thing with Umi's drink as before. She grabbed a few snacks too and returned to the living room, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Umi grabbed the drink and watched Eli place the snacks on the table for everyone. Numerous hands reached out all at once and the snacks were almost gone in an instant.

Umi gulped down her drink and let out a refreshing moan, "This is really good, what's in it?"

Eli almost jumped but kept her composure, "It's a fruit juice made with a lot of exotic fruits like passionfruit and guava. I don't know the exact mix but I got it from the store."

"That sounds really good, hey can I try some?" a voice called out.

Umi turned her head to the side to see a redheaded girl sitting next to her, "Umm.. yeah sure."

She handed her cup to the girl and she took a sip, "Mmm~ That is good, can I have some too Eli?"

Eli nodded and returned to her kitchen.

"H-Hi, my name is Umi," she said nervously.

"My name is Maki, nice to meet you," she handed Umi back her drink.

She took a sip of it, "So how do you know Eli?"

"My friends are work buddies with her, they invited me over," Maki explained.

"I guess we're on the same boat then," Umi laughed awkwardly and Maki giggled.

"You're funny, Umi," she smiled and relaxed next to her, "Can I have some more of that?"

Umi handed her the cup again and they shared it until Eli returned with two cups in her hands, "Here you go."

The two girls thanked Eli and toasted to their new friendship. Eli watched with concern as the night went on, the two of them did not ease up on the juice and soon enough their faces were burning with blush and they swayed.

"I think they're completely drunk..." Eli whispered to Honoka.

She giggled, "Just let them be."

"Heey Maaaaakironii, I think urrr drunk," Umi's words slurred.

"Noo whaaay, urr the one das drunkkk," Maki was in the exact same state that Umi was in.

"Nuh uh! Ur de ones das... das... what were we talking about?" Umi's mind was completely scattered and everyone around her was hiding their obvious amusement to the spectacle.

"Iunno, i fergot too, ur face made me forget," Maki replied.

"Wh-wha you tryin to say?" Umi hiccuped.

"I ain't say nothing," Maki fell forward onto Umi's lap.

"Why you hittin me?" Umi asked.

"Cuz ur so pretty," Maki replied.

"I said hitting me, not hittin on me."

Maki laughed strangely, "whoops~ did i say dat out loud?"

"You sher did," Umi's upper body swayed as she spoke.

"How embarrassing~ At least I didnt sey dat I wanana kiss Umi," Maki was totally lost.

"You wana whut?"

"Kisss youuu" Maki reached up and pulled Umi's head down to give her a sloppy kiss. Umi didn't resist but instead welcomed it.

"Hey isn't this getting a little out of hand?" Eli stood up but Honoka grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Let it happen."

The group watched as Umi and Maki engaged in their drunk passion, "Yer lips taste real fruity," Umi said.

"Urs are too," Maki brought their lips together again and inserted her tongue inside Umi. She felt around to taste all she could and Umi would do the same.

"I really like you lots, Umi," Maki said in between their kisses.

"You're very pretty too, Maksi," Umi replied.

"Das not my name," Maki yelled.

"I'm sorry, Maksi" she replied.

"Hey!" Maki pushed Umi over and got on top of her, "I says das not my name!"

"Whatta ya gona do bout it?" Umi smirked back.

"I... I'll punish you," Maki tugged against Umi's shirt and pulled it up, "Hah! Hows that?!"

"You jus pulled up my shirt, ya did nuthin!" Umi replied.

"Take this!" Maki lowered herself down and started kissing Umi's tummy. She kissed around and worked her way up as Umi wiggled around from each kiss.

"Is that the best you've got?" Umi forced herself up and on top of Maki, "My turn now."

Umi forcefully kissed Maki with so much passion that their kisses echoed across the living room. Instead of using Maki's way to attack, Umi used her hands and slipped them up Maki's shirt. She squeezed hard and Maki let out a squeal, "Had enough?!" Umi yelled between their kisses.

"I'm not givin up!" Maki tried her best to escape, but Umi had her completely pinned. Umi continued to attack Maki's pleasure senses to the point of breaking. She massaged Maki's entire body and watched as her face slowly lost itself to the brink of pleasure.

Umi stopped her assault and inspected her work, Maki was breathing heavily and staring off at the ceiling. She was drooling and Umi smiled at her work, "I winnnn~" she threw her arms up and fell backwards, passed out.

The group of girls watched the entire show in complete awe and Eli looked at Honoka, "Umm..."

"We should get them a room," Honoka stated.

Eli nodded eagerly, "Yeah, a room sounds nice"

"Lets help them," Honoka got up and carried Maki to a guest room. Eli went over to pick up Umi and took her to the same room. They set them down next to each other on the bed and covered them with the blankets.

"Okay, umm... back to the party?" Honoka asked.

"Y-yeah..." Eli grabbed Honoka's hand and pulled her out, making sure to lock the room.

The night carried on and everyone enjoyed their time together. They ate snacks, watched movies, danced and talked about their lives. It was around 12am and the group was in the middle of watching a horror film. They all jumped when they heard a loud moan.

"W-what was that?!" Nozomi held on to Eli and whimpered.

"I-I don't know..." Eli replied.

"W-we have to check it out right?" Honoka asked.

Eli nodded and the group moved together towards the source of the moan. They arrived in front of the room that Umi and Maki were asleep in. Eli and Honoka pressed their ears against the door to listen.

"Ahhhh~ Umi stop being so rough!"

"I'm sorry Maki, I can't stop my hips!"

"Please, let me take a breakkk~"

"It feels too good!"

"Umiii~"

"Makiii~"

Eli and Honoka quickly took their ears away from the door and pushed the entire group away, "It was a false alarm."

"Yeah, nothing wrong here."

The group was startled by another loud moan and at this point, everyone knew what was going on.

"Don't tell me they're..." Kotori said.

"But they just met today, nya!" Rin replied.

Honoka shook her head, "The strength of alcohol is strong..."

Eli pressed her hands together as if she was praying and was joined by Honoka & Kotori, "Let's have a moment of silence for Maki... May you survive Umi's assault..."

Numerous moans from Maki came from the door, Eli and Honoka pushed the rest of the group back into the living room, "We will collect her remains tomorrow."

"What?! Maki is going to die, nya?!" Rin panicked.

"She'll be lucky if she can even move," Honoka replied.

"This always happens when Umi is drunk... those poor girls..." Eli wiped away her tears, "They had so much to look forward to in life!"

"Hey, stop talking about me like I'm a sex demon!" a voice yelled from behind them.

"Ahhh! Umi?!" Eli jumped back when she saw Umi's head poking out of the doorway.

"We can hear everything you guys are saying," Umi pointed out.

"Umiiii~ Hurry up!" a voice called out.

"If you'll excuse me, I have someone to attend to," Umi slammed the door shut and locked it.


End file.
